


Pride

by toujours_nigel



Category: Masters of Rome - McCullough
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	Pride

Vases overturned, toga ripped, plaster falling from the walls, hair torn, heels drummed, fists pounded, wine spilled, servants terrified, and a voice used to being heard by every soldier in three legions unleashed in the confines of a Roman villa, elegant neighbours tsking about Picentine boors, and, really, must we tolerate him? All the makings of a memorable Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus tantrum.

Into all this walks Julia Caesaris, and takes his bloodstained hand, and puffs up his wounded pride, till her lion is once more resigned to lie in the sun, great head on his paws, mane a trifle astray.


End file.
